


auburn meets grey

by nojou



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay, I’ll add tags as they appear, M/M, Outpost 3, Post-Apocalypse, Student Michael, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojou/pseuds/nojou
Summary: after he’d became so malevolent and powerful that he was no longer human,how was it possible for him to fall in love a second time with a boy so broken and fragile?this boy was too delicate, how many times could michael destroy him and go back in time to reset everything?in which michael desperately tries to keep his loved one alive without killing him.





	auburn meets grey

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda boring chapter sorry .*.

He knew he'd fucked up, when he saw his face and everything he thought he knew was torn into tiny shreds of paper and released in the wind to torment him. All of his morals and goals had been flipped around and oh shit it wasn't meant to end this way.

It started back when he'd been discovered by Ariel and brought back to the Warlock school. He'd been there for a few weeks, and knew everyone by this point.  
"Morning, Michael!"  
"You too, Jeffrey." He would always reply, offering a charming smile that could make anyone swoon over him. It seemed as if he were adored and admired by everyone, even the quiet, awkward students gazed upon him from afar. Michael was different, his power radiated off him and it attracted all.  
Yes, everyone loved him and respected him, except for the Head Boy. He was a man of little words, speaking only when necessary and the rare times in which he did speak, he was most likely barking out a command. He sauntered down halls with his hands behind his back, giving off a dangerous and unapproachable aura. His skin, porcelain, blue veins visible. His hair was a dark chestnut colour, matching the colour of his alluring eyes, and styled in a neat, medium-length middle parting. But those eyes, they were so round and huge, framed by dark rings. They were so vibrant and wonderfully piercing. And when those eyes reflected the light of the candles scattered around the school they turned into pools of red-gold. Michael didn't know much about the boy; didn't even know his name. But he knew that he loved his eyes.  
Michael didn't know whether he was excited or irritated when the Head Boy called for a meeting with him.  
There he sat, across from the Head Boy at a desk, staring into each other's eyes and neither of them saying a word. Michael coughed uncomfortably.  
"Wow, so you have your own office? That's... impressive," Michael said, attempting to break the ice. The Head Boy didn't reply, didn't even blink. So Michael tried again.  
"Anyway, nice to meet you, my name is—"  
"Michael," the Head Boy cut him off. "Michael Langdon. Word spreads fast." This... was Michaels first time hearing the other boy's voice. It was not high pitched nor low pitched. Not breathy but rich and calm. It was satisfying.  
"Yeah. So, who are you?" Michael asked. The Head Boy assessed Michael silently for a moment.  
"I'm Head Boy Valient Evans. That's Head Boy or Valient to you," he replied, before falling silent once more.  
"So, Valient, what is the purpose of this meeting?"  
"I want to know more about you. And test your abilities," Valient briefed. He leaned in closer to Michael and lowered his voice. "Tell me who you really are. I know you are Michael Langdon, but who is Michael Langdon?" Michael paused and tried to collect his thoughts.  
"Right... I was born in a place you might know as... the Murder House?" Michael glanced at Valient but Valient simply shook his head, signalling that he'd never heard of the sort and frankly, didn't care. "...okay. I'm an orphan. I currently have no guardian," Michael continued. He was lying; he had Ms Mead after all, but why did a petty warlock with an attitude problem have to know about background? "And then I killed someone with what I'm assuming were magical powers or malevolent forces. That's how Ariel found me. I'm assuming you've heard this story before?"  
   "Actually, no. Most boys here found out that they were 'different' through uninteresting means, such as astral projection, which I don't necessarily see as a warlock trait. Our most humorous of cases was a human metal detector," Valient chuckled, a small smirk on his lips. "But that's a story for another time." Michael was hardly surprised. He didn't honestly think any of the boys here were capable of murder, they were much too pure-hearted. However, there was a certain brutality about the Head Boy, that made him seem unique.  
   "What about yourself?" Michael asked. "Are you British? How did you come here?"  
"Yes. Londoner, born and raised. Mum's a lawyer, dad's dead. Found out I was gifted after I could control water. And now..." Valient held out his hand so that it formed a cup shape, and Michael watched in awe as water began to manifest there. "I can make it."  
"Whoa!" Michael exclaimed. "How'd you do that?" He stared at Valient gawking, which made Valient scoff, in amusement or irritation Michael didn't know. Valient stood and moved to the middle of the room, for Michael to do the same. They were now standing face to face.  
"That's what I called you here for. It's quite simple, really," Valient said. He reached forward and grasped one of Michael's hands in his own. It was then that Michael realised how tall the Head Boy was, and how large his hands were compared to his own. Valient outstretched Michaels arm in front of him.  
"Collect the water molecules in the air with your hand. My guess is that you'll most likely fail," Valient said, persuading yet spiteful venom in his tone. Michael nodded, understanding the instruction and closed his eyes in concentration. He felt Valient's  
dark eyes piercing through him like a hot knife, almost intimidating him. He concentrated harder.  
After a minute, he heard Valient hum. But in approval or disproval? He cautiously opened his eyes and saw a small pool of water in his hand.  
"I underestimated you, Langdon," Valient admitted. "Just a secret between you and I: even the instructors of this school find water manipulation difficult, but you..." He trailed off. "I'd like to see you here same time tomorrow. You're powerful, I sense it but if my intuition is correct..." he trailed off again, his eyes breaking contact with Michael's as he thought. "Go now. Get some rest," Valient commanded, turning away. Michael felt slightly flustered, being dismissed so suddenly. The whole situation was rather anticlimactic, but he didn't want to get on the bad side of Valient by questioning him further, so he complied.  
"Yes sir, goodnight," Michael said, leaving the room.

That was his first encounter with the boy he wished he'd never met. The boy who was immune to his demonic charisma, and the boy who could read him like an open book.

 

"Oh, Michael!" Behold called out, after class had ended and the other students had dispersed. Michael stopped and faced the instructor. "Good work today. I'm considering putting you forward for The Warlocks Evaluation. We're usually meant to train students for a year or so, but you've displayed excellent talent!"  
   "Honestly, I'm flattered, sir, but I'm just—"  
   "Ah-ah, Michael. You'll do just fine if you stay in line and work hard. Maybe you can even be our next alpha!" Behold laughed.  
   "Sir, I'm happy that you think that, but I barely know anything about spellcraft other than telekinetic murder," Michael lied.  
   "As I said, Michael. You'll do just fine. I know it," Behold reassured him. Michael suppressed a sigh.  
"Thank you sir. I will start practicing harder," he replied with a charming smile. Behold tapped his shoulder twice as a way of saying "good kid" and was on his way. Michael made his way to the Head Boy's office.

"Now, I'm sure you already know some basic telekinesis, otherwise you wouldn't be here in the first place. But things like a few knives are nothing. See the candles around the room? There are 307 in total. I want you to, using telekinesis, bring them above our heads without blowing out the light. This requires precision and mental strength. But do you have enough of either?" Valient explained.  
   "Valient, I honestly don't think I'm capable of that," Michael sighed in a sad expression and tone which was clearly fake, but Valient believed nonetheless.  
   "But of course you're capable of moving a few candles, I've seen what you can do and I think—" Valient cut himself off when he noticed that the lighting in the room had changed. He widened his eyes at Michael who was grinning and then looked up. Above them in a giant cluster was a cloud of candles, raining light down upon them. The rest of the room was completely black, making Michael feel as if he and Valient were in a spotlight. A warm, golden spotlight, which made his beautiful chestnut eyes stand out even more. The Head Boy couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face, that made the corners of his eyes wrinkle. He admired the candles above them, floating and flowing in a circuit like a river. Eventually, the Head Boy looked down at Michael, the golden-brown glassy eyes stared into his teal eyes. Michael couldn't help but feel like he was being silently criticised by the taller boy, even though Valient was clearly impressed and amazed.  
"You..." he started, sounding completely atonished. "You are our future."

Of course the Head Boy wanted to see him the next day, too. They had started to form a friendship, although neither of the boys wanted to admit it.  
"But what if you trip over? You can't stop yourself from hitting the floor with your hands because they're behind your back," Michael asked.  
"I am far too precise with my movements to ever fall over. I just prefer to walk with my hands behind my back because it shows I am in control and authoritative," Valient replied.  
   "Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Michael laughed, drawing out a small smile from Valient which he quickly replaced with his usual deadpan look.  
Silence hung in the air, but neither of them minded.  
   "I'm considering requesting for you to take the Warlock's Evaluation. I know, it is a little early, but I think for someone of your intelligence and power, it's ok the bend the rules," Valient mentioned. Michael leaned forward so he could rest his arms on the desk, mimicking Valient's position. Their faces could not have been more than one metre apart at this point. They were close.  
   "Speaking of that... Mr Behold mentioned that too. What is the Warlock's Evaluation?" Michael asked. Valient hesitated.  
   "It's... uh... it's to test a Warlock's level," Valient stammered.  
Michael was shocked.  
Since when did Valient, the perfect and authoritative Head Boy use filler words? Michael smiled deviously.  
   "Come on, that can't be all! What a level?" He asked, shifting forward so that he was on the verge of invading Valient's personal space.  
   "A level? Oh, it's the...it, uh, it measures a Warlocks capabilities," Valient was desperately trying to keep his composure, but it was evident that he was flustered by his stuttering and red face and his constant readjusting of his already perfect tie. What was affecting him? "There's level one and level two, most warlocks here are one of these. And three and four, but we've never had a level four, they would be..." he trailed off as Michael leaned even closer. Michael could hear Valient's heartbeat. It was faster than usual but not as fast as he'd like it to be. So he reached forward and corrected the tie that had been ruined by Valient's meddling. After he'd finished, he looked into Valient's eyes. He'd never get enough of that rich brown colour.  
   "The alpha?" Michael finished for Valient. No reply. Valient just stared at Michael, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide and face red. He shook his head as he composed himself. He got up out of his chair and walked over to the door, still blushing furiously.  
   "I enjoyed our session today, Michael. I think you deserve a rest," Valient said.  
   "But sir, I haven't even practised anything today," Michael complained, wanting to stay in Valient's company for a little longer.  
   "Don't call me sir, I've told you that it's either Valient or Head Boy," Valient snapped.  
   "Yessir," Michael laughed. "In all seriousness though, why are you so red? Are you sick?" This question made the pink glow on Valient's face turn red once more.  
   "I'm not, am I? I’m not red...?" Valient said cautiously, hurrying over to the seat opposite Michael. Michael brushed his knuckle against Valient's cheek. It was almost scorching.  
   "You are," Michael said, laughing when Valient jolted back from surprise. The Head Boy hid his burning face in his hands.  
   "I’d prefer it if you didn’t... ugh this is so embarrassing" he said, his voice muffled.  
   "I didn't know you could get embarrassed," Michael said playfully. "Are you going to tell me what caused that reaction?" Valient's head snapped up, eyes glaring at Michael. If looks could kill, Michael would be in the deepest chambers of Hell already. Valient’s eyes flicked over to the door for a split second, hesitantly. Michael took the hint and slammed the door with a flick of his wrist.


End file.
